the_animalgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Elimination
Elimination is held in the pile of doom, originally the circle of doom. The eliminated contestant is hit then launched into a basket Elimination order 28 - Flamingo eliminated in To see or not to see 27 - Monkey eliminated in Once upon a window 26 - Reindeer eliminated in A face full of space 25 - Snowball eliminated in A face full of space 24 - Crocodile eliminated in Run, Guardy, run 23 - Guardy eliminated in Run, guardy, run 22 - Red frog eliminated in Cure for the mental cold part 1 21 - Samba man eliminated in Cure for the mental cold part 2 20 - Fijit eliminated in Cure for the mental cold part 2 19 - Baby tiger eliminated in 70 18 - Horse (unspeakable) eliminated in One shot thunder Horse (unspeakable) rejoins in Olympic terror 17 - Blue nose eliminated in Olympic terror 16 - Horse (unspeakable) quit in Nobody's got talent 15 - Green frog eliminated in Race balls 14 - Trolley eliminated in Fall of the Berlin call 13 - Cow eliminated in Did you know in and outback 12 - Jackle eliminated in Did you know in and outback 11 - Purple nose eliminated in Belize it or not 10 - Bear eliminated in Grand theft otter 9 - Harold eliminated in Grand theft otter 8 - Donkey eliminated in Race to the finnish line 7 - Grounup tiger eliminated in What to expect when you're unexpecting 6 - Rabbit eliminated in What to expect when you're unexpecting 5 - Yellow frog eliminated in What to expect when you're unexpecting 4 - ? 3 - ? Runner up - ? Winner - ? Gallery IMG 3266.JPG|Flamingo is first eliminated in to see or not to see IMG 3261.JPG|Monkey is second eliminated in once upon a window IMG 3257.JPG|Reindeer is third voted out in a face full of space IMG 3259.JPG|Snowball is fourth eliminated in a a face full of space IMG 3258.JPG|Crocodile is fifth voted out in Run, guardy, run IMG 3255.JPG|Guardy is sixth eliminated in Run, guardy, run IMG 3260.JPG|Red frog is seventh disqualified in Cure for the mental cold part 1 IMG 3264.JPG|Samba man is eighth eliminated in Cure for the mental cold part 2 IMG 3256.JPG|Fijit is ninth eliminated in Cure for the mental cold part 2 IMG 3265.JPG|Baby tiger is tenth eliminated in 70 IMG 3253.JPG|Horse is eleventh eliminated in One shot wonder IMG 3254.JPG|Blue nose is twelfth eliminated in Olympic terror IMG 3253.JPG|Horse is thirteenth eliminated in Nobody's got talent IMG 3263.JPG|Green frog is fourteenth eliminated in Race balls IMG 3262.JPG|Trolley is fifteenth eliminated in Fall of the berlin call IMG 3247.JPG|Cow is sixteenth eliminated in Did you know: in and outback IMG 3246.JPG|Jackle is seventeenth eliminated in Did you know : in and outback IMG 3254.JPG|Purple nose is eighteenth eliminated in Belize it or not IMG 3250.JPG|Bear is ninteenth eliminated in Grand theft otter IMG 3245.JPG|Harold is twentieth eliminated in Grand theft otter IMG 3252.JPG|Donkey is twenty-first voted out in Race to the finnish line IMG 3248.JPG|Yellow frog is twenty-second eliminated in What to expect when you're unexpecting IMG 3249.JPG|Rabbit is twenty-third eliminated in What to expect when you're not expecting IMG 3241.JPG|Grounup tiger is twenty-fourth eliminated in What to expect when you're unexpecting